


Агрессор

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Аркадию пришел дикий котенок. Очень дикий. Но котенок...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Агрессор

Котенок появился в Аркадии совершенно незаметно и ниоткуда.

Это не был котенок черной пумы или кто там водился в окрестных лесах – небольшой тощий комок полосатой шерсти, то ли серой, то ли бурой, окрас менялся в зависимости от освещения. Рассмотреть подробнее не получалось – комок шерсти скрывал в себе воинственно пушащийся хвост и маленькие, но острые коготочки и клыки, которые несмотря на размер, ощутимо располосовали руку Джаспера, попытавшегося поймать незваного гостя. После этого ловить котенка руками никто больше не захотел.  
Жить он никому не мешал, из засады нападал только на ботинки – выше не запрыгивал, – и то только до того момента, пока Харпер случайно не пнула его, не заметив нападения. После этого котенок только сверкал глазами из травы на проходящих мимо, но не прыгал. Поскольку у обитателей лагеря были другие заботы – например, заготовка припасов на грядущую зиму и утепление жилья, - на приблудного агрессора довольно быстро перестали обращать внимание.  
К вечеру кто-то поделился с ним едой, и жадное урчание, доносившееся некоторое время от ограды, куда когтистая мелочь уволок добычу, слышно было даже в десятке шагов от места поедания.

Беллами был категорически против прикармливания наглого визитера, потому что это сейчас он маленький, а расти кошки должны быстро, и если он останется на территории, то его надо или приручать, к чему никто тут явно не был приспособлен, или ждать серьезных неприятностей.  
Октавия, конечно, фыркнула в ответ на высказанные им вслух опасения что-то вроде “ты еще объяви войну котенку, герой”. Беллами почувствовал себя идиотом, но сомнений меньше не стало. Разводить на территории поселения диких животных было не лучшей идеей – кто знает, во что этот комок злости вырастет через пару-тройку недель.  
Но после слов Октавии охотиться за этой пародией на пуму ему расхотелось. Однако запретить всем подкармливать потенциального опасного хищника ему ничто не мешало. Проголодается – уйдет.

Через пару дней, утром, Беллами обнаружил полосатого нахала на дорожке, ведущей к мясникам – котенок сидел на обочине и сыто облизывался, а его раздутое от завтрака брюшко говорило само за себя.  
– Вот кретины, – тихо сказал сам себе Беллами и двинулся к расслабившемуся животному, полагая, что отяжелевший от еды кот будет менее проворным, и даст себя поймать.  
Идея схватить его поперек туловища оказалась идиотской – именно так в первый раз зверька ловил Джаспер, но Беллами еще умудрился позволить ему извернуться и достать внезапно вытянувшимися лапами до лица обидчика. Конечно, котенок вырвался и убежал в неизвестном направлении, пока Беллами пытался определить, цел ли у него глаз, или это просто кровь из расцарапанной брови.  
Эбби, накладывая пару стежков на пострадавшую бровь, сказала, что лучше бы он оставил животное в покое, но Беллами ответил, что если до этого он не хотел тратить патроны, то теперь не видит другого варианта, кроме как пристрелить подлеца.

Визит к мясникам не принес результата – они категорически открещивались от того, что вообще видели котенка с того первого дня, и клялись, что если увидят – прогонят без всяких сомнений.

Намерения “пристрелить”, видимо, распространялись от Беллами флюидами, потому что котенок ему на глаза больше не попадался. Вплоть до следующего утра.  
Беллами проснулся еще затемно и вышел на зов природы. Уже возвращаясь, в серой предрассветной дымке заметил своего мелкого врага, деловито трусившего вдоль жилого комплекса куда-то к дальней ограде. Беллами чертыхнулся – пистолет он сдавал по окончании смены, и с собой у него был только нож, однако упускать момент проследить, куда направляется кот, он не стал.  
Котенок явно заметил преследование, но словно чувствовал, что сейчас ему ничего не грозит. Он один раз обернулся и презрительно, как Беллами показалось, оценил погоню, отвернулся и побежал дальше с прежней скоростью. В зубах он тащил нечто, размером лишь чуть меньше его головы – наверное, это что-то было тяжеловатым для такого мелкого, потому он и двигался не так стремительно, как обычно, позволяя Беллами идти за ним.

Они дошли почти до самой ограды – тут не было жилья, и, видимо, котенок именно поэтому устроил тут свое убежище. Беллами чуть отстал – понимал, что животное вряд ли покажет ему свою нору, если будет видеть, что за ним следят. Котенок скрылся среди металлических обломков – сюда свалили весь мусор, которому не нашли пока применения. Беллами приблизился на несколько шагов и достал нож. Сейчас, когда животное будет занято добычей, можно попытаться напасть.  
– Это ты мне принес? – вдруг услышал он голос откуда-то из кучи металла. – Да ты настоящий охотник.  
Чуть хрипловатый, будто от долгого молчания, голос был знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. Беллами готов был поручиться, что хорошо его знает, но интонации были совершенно неуместными для этого голоса.  
– Ну-ка, иди сюда. Да оставь ты эту крысу, потом сам съешь. Хороший кот, хороший... Любишь, когда гладят, да? Кто ж не любит...  
Урчание, донесшееся в ответ на эти слова, сильно отличалось от того жадного голодного, которое поразило всех, кто его слышал в первый день. Это было ровное, мягкое, удивительно доброе урчание, так же не сочетающееся с злобной когтистой тварью, как и теплые ласковые нотки с голосом Джона Мерфи.

Беллами медленно убрал нож и отступил назад по тропинке.  
Кажется, кота все-таки приручили.


End file.
